Rainy Day
by Golden Morpho
Summary: Ralph, Nayru, Link, and Zelda stay inside during a rainy day and play Monopoly. Turns out, none of them know how to play.


_Drip drip drip._

Zelda listened to the sound of the world outside. Each raindrop was just another reminder that yes, they were stuck inside on what was promised to be a beautiful spring day. Yes, her idea of having a lovely picnic was a flop. And yes, she knew nothing of how to play this complex board game. After arriving at Nayru's house to group up, the rain began. It was soft at first, but the sky quickly opened up to create what she could only describe as a deluge.

"Um, Link? Would you?" Zelda passed the instructions to the boy and stared down at the board along with her friends, Ralph and Nayru. Link rustled through the pages while Ralph tapped a sword token in place and the rain continued its constant thrumming. Nayru coughed and glanced at the pile of cards. The board was standard of Monopoly and was found in Nayru's closet. Way deep in the back. The oracle claimed that it was opened only once which was rather apparent by the thin coat of dust that had to be brushed off the cover. Everything was in pristine condition otherwise.

Link peered from behind the instructions and began to lower it. "It's, uh..." The trio focused their attention on him. "Well, the person's whose birthday is next goes first-"

"Oh, come on!" The sword token fell on its side. "Let's just play," Ralph stated. "I can start." He rolled the dice and it twirled on a point before landing. One. Ralph frowned and placed the token on the first square. "I draw a card?"

"Here." Nayru held to deck in her hand and Ralph drew the first card. His eyes scanned the contents.

"I get a loan of $300. Well," Ralph placed the card down. "I am already in the lead then."

"How?" Zelda asked, handing him the colored money.

Nayru shuffled through the cards and flipped them back and forth. "Who wrote these cards? I do not recall this version of Monopoly."

"My dear Nayru, it is simply an abridged version. I believe that I understand how to play," Ralph said. "Princess Zelda, it would be your turn now."

"Three." Zelda tapped her token, a triforce, down the squares. "I can buy a cottage! I think. Nayru, what does that mean?"

Nayru leaned forward and shook her head. "I am afraid I do not know. I apologize."

"Do the instructions mention anything?"

Link turned the instructions upside-down. "You can get a tiny, blue house from the bag?"

They stared at Link in silence. Then, Zelda reached into the pile of houses and grabbed a house. "That makes sense. I should probably give an offering though." She placed a colored dollar on the floor.

This time, Nayru rolled the dice and moved her lyre token six boxes forward. "Go... to jail! Oh my." She picked up her piece. "That is a shame."

"No, wait!" Ralph held down Nayru's hand.

"Hmm?"

He retracted his own hand and cleared his throat. "You could go to jail, but I choose to use my loan money to cover the bail. And prove you innocent." He flipped through his cash. "Bail will cost $100, I believe."

"Make it $250."

"What?" Ralph asked.

"$250 for bail," Zelda replied with a grin.

Ralph folded his arms. "$150."

"$200. Take it or leave it," the princess said. "Otherwise, Nayru is going to jail."

He flinched and gingerly dropped the $200 in Zelda's hands.

"Thank you, Ralph," Nayru said.

Ralph unfolded his arms. "Why! Of course, Nayru! It is my pleasure."

Link covered his mouth with his sleeve. "I bet."

"Link, it is your turn, I believe." The noble rolled the dice his way.

"Two. I get a free horse," Link moved his own horse token and grabbed a green horse that looked more like pig.

The oracle picked up the box cover and flipped it over. "Are you sure this is abridged? I am so sorry. I wish I knew who gave this to me."

"My turn again." Ralph rolled the dice. "I now have a castle!"

Zelda's turn was next. "I get $700!"

Nayru sighed. "I am unfortunately homeless and bankrupt."

"Nayru can stay in my castle!"

 _Drip drip drip._

They were surrounded by colored money and pieces. Purple militia men and stacks of money encircled Zelda, castles and cottages formed their own village around Ralph, Link had managed to get every horse, and Nayru... Nayru had nothing.

"Oh, look! Another castle."

"$1000!"

"I lose a turn."

"It's a horse."

Ralph reached for the dice. "Ha! I have traveled around the board for the six times." The dice rolled out of his hand and danced around the board. "A five!" The sword token jumped over five spaces. "Bank-" Ralph dropped the token.

"Oh, Ralph," Nayru straightened the token over the bold letters.

Bankrupt.

Zelda scooped the castles, cottages, and money while the noble continued gazing at the board, dumbfounded.

"I... I lost everything. Nayru! You are homeless again!"

"Ralph! Are you crying?"

"No, I am pretty sure that is just the rain reflecting off the window onto my face."

Zelda glanced at the clock. Had it really been two hours since they first started?

"What in the name of Hyrule is going on here?"

The four looked up at Impa from the ground. Her hands were on her hips and a washcloth hung from her apron. She pointed a wooden spoon at Link. "You! Why are you surrounded by green pigs?" Link stammered, but nothing came out. "And why is he crying?"

"I am not crying!" Ralph yelped.

Impa rubbed her temples with the washcloth. "Thank you for letting me use your kitchen, Nayru. I made a picnic-worthy lunch."

Nayru bit her lip. "Ye... yes."

"Now, stop playing this foolish version of a classic and get ready to eat."


End file.
